


you are coming down with me, hand in unlovable hand

by seraf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting, it be like that unfortunately, this sounds like a whump fic unfortunately its just the necessary tags for a kork character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: i've always thought that sister's "friends" aren't so much about actually having friends, as much as it is sister deliberately turning kiyo into such a reprehensible person that he can never be loved by anyone else by her; can never turn to anyone but her.korekiyo character study. warnings apply.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	you are coming down with me, hand in unlovable hand

in the first years of being a vessel, there are a few things korekiyo shinguuji learns.

first, the dead are . . . not very good at remembering how to be alive. it is a game of damage control, after the times she uses his body - she doesn’t remember to let his heart beat often enough, doesn’t remember to drink water, does things for the sensation of them, lost to her as a ghost. it leaves him with hunger-pangs clawing at the inside of his ribs, it leaves him bent over the toilet vomiting ( he was lucky enough to be significantly less sick than her, but still, his body rebels, when she chainsmokes to see what it will feel like. ), it leaves him with migraines so bad there are days he has walked around blind.

second - he is not a person who is very good at killing people.

oh, the act itself, he . . . is perfectly capable of. he is smart, and quiet, and has steady hands. but fundamentally true is thus; of his own will, shinguuji would not be the kind of person who killed people. he loved humanity, at the core of him.

he remembers the first time he had given her a friend.

he was fourteen, and she was four years older than he was - not that she knew that. he was always very mature for her age, as sister had said, and tall and lithe, and very good at acting as though he was older than his body was. she was bright and popular at school, volunteered for everything. had several friends who all _genuinely_ liked her. ( shinguuji observed them, knew what they were like when they plastered on false amities. they genuinely thought of her as a good friend. )

korekiyo - korekiyo wanted to be her friend. couldn’t remember the last time he’d been friends with anyone. he blended in, when he wanted to, and he helped her frost a thousand cupcakes for the school bake sale - she assumed he was one of her underclassmen, and smeared a wide blob of blue frosting across his cheek when they finished, to celebrate their triumph.

_she would be a good friend,_ sister says to him. _i think i want to know her better. dear korekiyo . . ._

it’s a clean kill. it looks like an accident. no one in this town remembers him well enough to associate his face with it, and he never left a mark.

so why is he so - why is he? why - ? he can’t move. he can’t move. he can’t move. he _killed_ someone, he killed someone, and he’s lying on the filthy concrete in a puddle of his own bile after he retched up everything in his stomach, waiting for someone to find him. to deliver the punishment he certainly deserves. for death.

it’s sister who picks up their body, who throws out the bloody bandages their hands were wrapped in, who washes them clean. kiyo is shellshocked, for three days, curled up in as small a place as he can in the back of their head, letting her have full control of their form. he is fourteen, and he killed someone, he killed someone, he -

she forces him out after three days, and he can feel her scorn resonating through their body. he can’t even manage this. how is he supposed to do what he promised her? perhaps she will just leave.

he can’t do that again. he can’t be alone like that again. he can’t be selfish like this, he can’t be - he can’t be so useless, he needs to be a better brother, he needs to -

it doesn’t get easier, not really. he does his best to forget. they are with sister now. and isn’t that for the best? she is good company, and she will treat them well, and she deserves it.

it doesn’t get easier. but he gets a little bit number.

thirdly, it is easier for both of them if he just punishes himself, instead of her punishing him, for his transgresssions.

fourth. he loves his sister. he loves his sister. he loves his sister.

fifth. she is the only one who will ever love him.

**Author's Note:**

> you are coming down with me, hand in unlovable hand.


End file.
